


La notte delle favole

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [20]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/135714.html">Calendario dell’Avvento, 23 dicembre, Favole in attesa della mezzanotte</a></p><p>– Non riesci mai a rimanere sveglio fine a mezzanotte, Seishiro-chan! Non è meglio svegliarsi presto domani mattina, fare colazione con la cioccolata calda, i biscotti, e poi aprire i regali?<br/>Il quadretto era molto molto allettante, ma il bimbo non demorse – Ma io non ho sonno!<br/>– E se ti raccontassi una favola?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La notte delle favole

Subaru sistemò i piatti nella lavastoviglie e, dopo aver portato a Seishiro-chan il biscotto di pan di zenzero che gli spettava come dessert, si accomodò soddisfatto sul divano, davanti al quale sfavillava l’albero di Natale; era la seconda volta che lo usavano, e probabilmente Sakurazuka non sarebbe stato contento dell’addobbo: si trattava di un abete sintetico alto fin quasi al soffitto, carico di luci e decorazioni di legno o stoffa, che a lui dava una grande sensazione di familiarità, ma che aveva fatto un po’ storcere il naso al bambino. Ovvio, no? Alla fine, però, messo davanti alla grande scatola piena di addobbi, il senso estetico di Seishiro-chan aveva ceduto il passo al divertimento, e l’albero era stato riempito.

L’orologio scoccò le nove e Subaru, come ogni sera, si stiracchiò – Su, è ora di andare a dormire.

– Ma a mezzanotte è Natale! – protestò il pargoletto, seccatissimo.

– Non riesci mai a rimanere sveglio fine a mezzanotte, Seishiro-chan! Non è meglio svegliarsi presto domani mattina, fare colazione con la cioccolata calda, i biscotti, e poi aprire i regali?

Il quadretto era molto molto allettante, ma il bimbo non demorse – Ma io non ho sonno!

– E se ti raccontassi una favola?

– Una lunga!

Subaru sorrise – Agli ordini.


End file.
